


Pre-War

by IDetestTragedy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDetestTragedy/pseuds/IDetestTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A D18 yaoi drabble about the couple's activity the night before a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleartempest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cleartempest).



> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is Amano Akira's

Breaths racing towards the same destination and skins drenched in sweat, two bodies collided upon the mattress. While the blond was pulling in and out of his inamorato, no moan escaped from the jet's mouth, only occasional gasps erupted against his will— _much_  against his pride.

An hour before, having made sure that all the next day's preparations had been arranged, the skylark had headed out for the bucking horse's place.

'Stupid herbivore,

If you don't fuck me right now,

I'll bite you to death.'

A smile adorned the Italian's bright countenance. 'You've specially come here just to read me a  _haiku_ , Kyouya?'

However, that insolent chuckle of his was soon gone: the Japanese's tongue was occupying his mouth right after a brisk albeit fervid prefatorial kiss.

Seven minutes and twenty-six seconds had been all it took before their clothes lay in disarray on the floor near the bed. They might or might not survive the day after; at present, every second became simply irreplaceable—Hibari's gesture confirmed that. Not only did the Cloud Guardian cling to his ex-tutor for longer than usual, but he also whispered his ex-tutor's _first_ name, which, when compared to their eleven years of routine, was a near miracle itself.

When the dawn came, as ravishing and as crimson as blood, the Vongola and its allies would wage war against the Lucertola of Northern Italy; yet tonight, the two lovers' souls were in a world of their own.


End file.
